pinkpantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Panther and Sons
Pink Panther and Sons is an American animated Pink Panther television series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and MGM/UA Television. The series was originally broadcast on NBC from 1984 to 1985 and moved to ABC in 1986. The original Pink Panther cartoons were produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, but in 1981 the studio was sold to Marvel Comics and renamed Marvel Productions. David DePatie and Friz Freleng served as producers for the series. Character Main Character The Rainbow Panthers * Pinky (leader) * Chatta (manager) * Murfel * Punkin * Rocko (protector) * Annie (engineer) * Panky Howl's Angel * Finko (leader) * Howl (former leader) * Liona * Unnamed 2 minions Supporting Character * Pink Panther Voice cast *Billy Bowles as Pinky *Marshall Efron as Howl *Jeannie Elias as Anney O'Gizmo, Liona *Sherry Lynn as Chatta *Shane McCob as Murfel *Sonny Melendrez as Buckethead *B.J. Ward as Panky, Punkin *Frank Welker as Rocko, Finko, Prehistoric Cat, Truck Driver Additional voices *Bob Arbogast *Hamilton Camp *Rick Cimino *Peter Cullen *Rick Dees *Barry Dennen *Paul Eiding *Paul Ely *Phillip Hartman *Erv Immerman *Ralph James *Tommy Lasorda *Allan Lurie *Don Messick as Film Festival Announcer and Alien *Cliff Norton *Roger Rose *Neil Ross *Michael Rye *William Schallert *Andre Stojka as Mr. Right *Michael Villani *William Windom Episodes |ShortSummary=A local bike shop is looking for a representative in the Big Bike race and can only sponsor one racer. Panky and one of the Howl's Angels members compete in a one-on-one bike race to win a chance to be sponsored by said bike shop. However, Finko takes the unfair approach to ensure Pinky loses. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=The Rainbow Panthers have a baseball battle with the Howl Angels. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=The Rainbow Panthers must hide a baby elephant from off an evil circus man, but when the corrupt circus owner puts a bounty on the elephant, this motivates the Howl Angels to capture it. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=The Rainbow Panthers hike in the wilderness, as the title implies. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=After the Rainbow Panthers lose their model plane inside an old house, they go in to retrieve it. However the Howl Angels have a plan to scare them out and get the plane for themselves. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=Panky receives a puppy for his birthday only for the pup to run away within minutes. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=When the Pink Panther gets framed for a bank robbery Pinky recruits the Rainbow Panthers to solve the mystery of who really did the crime and prove his father's innocence. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=The Rainbow Panthers renovate their clubhouse and have their sleepover in it only to have the place taken over by Howl's Angels. Afterwards Panky gets abducted by aliens and replaced a robotic duplicate. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=When the Rainbow Panthers decide to help out with a fund for wildlife, they meet up with a rich version of Murfel named Graystrips who trades places with their friend for the day. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= When a nearby government base unveils a new invention called the Electro-Jammer, which has bizarre effects on electrical devices,two thieves attempt to steal it, but they lose it and are forced to hunt it down. Meanwhile Pinky and Panky are saying goodbye to their dad as he goes off to Mexico, only for the Electro-Jammer to land inside Panky's diaper leading to a wild goose chase when their dad remembers he left his passport at home. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=Pinky is going to the cinema with Chatta, and Finko must babysit Panky because he is too little for a scary movie. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=The Panther gang track down a painting that is worth a ton of money to help their friends, the Johnsons, in order that the Johnsons can use the money to keep their house from being repossessed and subsequently demolished. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=Pinky and Panky find a lamp that contains a genie. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=While Pinky, Panky and all their friends and their parents are on a vacation, Panky brings back a dino egg from a cliff, which hatches a hungry baby whose appetite disrupts the gang's fun. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=After seeing how weird Punkin acts around animals, the Rainbow Panthers create a hairball monster named Blobbo, who goes on a rampage when Punkin misreads the instructions for its care. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=A person dressed as Santa Claus ends up breaking into Pinky and Panky's house, and only Panky believes it to be the real Santa, and after having the person sent to jail, the gang find out he was right; it was the real Santa Claus getting a jump on Christmas that year. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=A misunderstanding at the Doctor's office causes the rest of the Rainbow Panthers to think that Rocko is dying. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=Chatta wins the radio contest, but her sleepwalking causes trouble for the Rainbow Panthers, especially when Howl and Finko take her off course so that they win the contest. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=Annie's shrink machine causes Pinky to become six inches tall. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=While the Pink Panther is preparing for a film festival, Pinky and Panky help to prepare their house for the arrival of Cousin Punky. Meanwhile, an archaeologist had just discovered a prehistoric cat frozen in a block of ice, and through mishaps the prehistoric cat ends up getting defrosted and ends up at Pinky's clubhouse, who mistakes it for Cousin Punky. The prehistoric cat is unfamiliar with a modern city, and behaves much in the way of wild panthers. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=During a "top secret" meeting, the other members of the Rainbow Panthers do not allow Panky in. Thinking they're kicking him out or ignoring him, he decides to join up with the Howls Angels. However, his time with them is cut short as well when Finko demands more money for dues than Panky has, so Panky decides to go and find his own clubhouse and decides on a train caboose (a possible shot at The Getalong Gang). When he somehow jars its brakes loose and goes rolling off uncontrollably, Pinky saves him. Panky then learns they were planning his birthday party in that meeting, hence why he wasn't allowed in. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=When Panky's having trouble sleeping one night, his brother reads him a story about 2 panthers and a band of thieves who steal candy. After hearing the intro, Panky dreams about the story with him, his brother and all their friends and enemies as the characters within said story. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=When Pinky's prepare for his act for a talent show, he upsets his brother Panky, who ends up in a bear cage. Meanwhile, the Howl Angels plan to win the contest by using a recording to make it seem like they're a great band. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=The Rainbow Panthers tour Medieval Manor, an amusement park featuring a castle and robot knights. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} |ShortSummary=Pinky and Panky want to buy a watch for their father as a present. For help in raising the money, they turn to the Rainbow Panthers and an adult purple panther who uses the alias Mr. Wright. |LineColor=FFC0CB }} }} Videos Category:TV series Category:Pink Panther and Sons